


(un)fated love

by angelaxy



Series: A Twist of Fate [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: But, why? Her heart did not leap like this when Arthur touched her hands?Never this fast, never this intense.Why it was beating fast for another?
Relationships: Theo/Reira
Series: A Twist of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866451
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	(un)fated love

**Author's Note:**

> the meeting itself is /cute/, but the circumstances are... not really xD  
> can't resist writing this fic for this prompt~  
> xoxo

The richness of colors filled her eyes wherever she went, the various shades of clothing, the green trees and grass, the yellow shade of the glorious sun. Everything was mesmerizing, fascinating.

Reira glanced skyward, squinting her eyes against the blinding brightness of the yellow-ish sunlight.

However, the sky remained grey.

The first time she ever left her hometown, the first time she visited another new place and decided to do sight-seeing around the city, but also condemned herself to be lost in an unfamiliar street. In which she ended up in a quieter street that seemed shadier than the rest, knowing the risks she was about to turn around to where she came from but a man grabbed her purse and ran with it.

“Hey! Thief!” Reira quickly ran after him along the street, a few people who she passed by did not provide any help, walking as if they saw nothing. With gritted teeth, she kept running, attentive solely on the thief’s back until he turned on a corner. “You! Give me back my purse!”

As she turned on the same corner, she saw someone running along with her, at a much faster pace. The male who ran with her caught up with the thief, took a grab of the thief’s collar with ease. Reira approached both strangers, trying to catch her breath while looking at them, and the purse in the thief's hand.

“Return the purse.” Theo spoke to the thief, twisting the collar with great force. “Or I’ll drag you out to the authorities.”

The thief groaned with anger, unwillingly handing over the purse to her direction. Reira took the purse with one hand, but instead of walking away, she was stepping towards the thief. Her other hand curled into a fist and punched the thief in the face. “That’s for taking my purse.”

Theo’s eyes widened for a brief moment over her small stunt. He smirked and let go of the thief’s collar, sending the thief falling on the ground. The thief took the chance to escape and hurried to run away, disappearing from them with loud curses spilled from his mouth.

Her eyes watched the thief until he disappeared while holding the purse tightly, then her gaze focused on him for the first time. Theo’s gaze collided with hers, for a moment he only stared as if waiting for something. Any sign, _any color_. Until he closed his eyes and opened again with his usual composure, another smirk overtook his features. “Nice punch.”

A huff as she rubbed her knuckles from the impact of the punch, it was worse than she would have expected but a triumphant smile curved her lips. “Might be not enough to teach him a lesson, but enough to give him a small one.”

Theo sauntered close and reached out to her hand. “You’re okay?” Soothing her reddened knuckles with his calloused thumb, he was unusually gentle despite the sharp, piercing gaze.

“Yes, just.. Not used to punching someone.” It hurt a little, but what concerned her was how heat flared across her cheeks at his touch and she quickly gazed downward, heart beating fast all of a sudden — _thumpthumpthump._

But, why? Her heart did not leap like this when Arthur touched her hands? Never this fast, never this intense.

However, Theo caught a glimpse of her blush. Only a darkened shade of gray in his eyes but enough to confirm it was a blush. He held her hand for a moment longer than necessary, an impenetrable gaze found hers, taking in each and every reaction that appeared on her face. The burning sparks of life in her eyes held him captive.

He stared, she stared back — blinked once, twice..

No color appeared.

A silent scoff and he released her hand swiftly. What a ridiculous soulmate concept. “Never wander around this part of the city again, it’s dangerous.” With those words, Theo passed her by and took off.

“Wait..!” Her words weren't enough to make Theo stop or turn, she tried to catch him but only managed to trail him as they both weaved through the crowded streets. Whether he knew she was following or not, his steps were firm and faster than her. Reira saw him halted in front of the Art Gallery, joining another male and entered the building. Without any other choice, she went inside as well, finding herself in the middle of an art exhibition.

Her eyes fixated on him the whole time, blending with the crowds while seizing a chance to talk with him until Theo himself noticed her, and soon striding over to her.

He narrowed his eyes, gaze as piercing as ever. “What are you doing here? Following me?”

“You walked away without telling me your name.” 

“Name?” Theo scoffed, “Why? You have your purse back, now go home.” He gave her a harsh glare that usually sent girls off running, away from him.

Not her, though, _not her._ Unflinching under his glare, she lifted her chin. “Name, first.” Even when he stepped closer, standing right before her — mere inches from each other’s face. “Your name.” Reira urged, glaring back at him even though it took her a few moments before speaking, distracted by that devilish smirk of his.

“Why should I tell you, hm?” He smirked further, certainly enjoying this.

“Because I owe you, and I need to know your name so I can pay you back for saving my purse.” Reira tilted her head slightly, smiling with a hint of challenge. “I don’t like owing people.”

Theo, for once, gave her an amused gaze then he stepped back. “You can find me here as long as this painting exhibition is still ongoing.” He wasn’t planning to tell her, not from his mouth, she had to put more effort to know his name or to know who he was.

“Alright, I’ll be back tomorrow and treat you to the cafe at the corner of the street.”

The devilish smirk remained on his face as he spoke, “Are you asking me out?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s just a thank you for helping me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before Theo responded, she stepped backward but her foot slipped and she lost her balance. Theo reacted fast, caught her arm, pulled her close against him to save her from the impending fall. Again, she was saved, by him — but her heart was thundering aloud with his face barely inches from her, and she felt his breath on her lips.

And her heart had _fallen_.

Her eyes stared into his, appearing as colorless grey amongst those colors she was able to see. Was it always grey? Or supposedly blue like Arthur’s? Nevertheless, a piece of her heart was lost in the storm in his eyes. Theo himself was staring back, noticing the darkened cheeks and he wondered, how she would appear in a colorful world, how those blushing cheeks would be like?

A momentary silence as the world around them left forgotten.

Reira blinked and Theo recovered to his senses, helping to straighten her up. “Watch where you’re stepping, I have no responsibilities to save people all the time.” In fact, he was just acting instinctively.

“Falling on the floor won’t hurt much.” Reira pursed her lips then turned around and left, stomping away from where Theo stood. _Why?_ Her heart was thundering in her ears, unlike the day she met her soulmate.

Theo watched her until she was out of his sight, the smirk remained on his face for realizing she didn’t even give him a name. And for the first time, he had the need to know a girl’s name, one that he wanted to remember. Those blushing cheeks, the pursed lips, and her eyes — colorless but he was drawn like a siren’s call.

The next day, once Theo entered the cafe and sat down on the table where she waited, a bright smile curled her lips to see him sitting across from her.

“You’re really coming.”

“I wouldn’t if not because Vincent pestered me.” Fortunately for her, his brother was there when she talked to Theo earlier at the Art Gallery.

The truth was, he never had a thought to bail out from her request to meet, even if it was only because he was driven by the strange curiosity this girl evoked from him. He sat casually, ordering pancakes only to find out she was a fan of pancakes as well, he had to stifle a smile — and smirking instead.

“Pancakes, hondje?”

“Hondje? What does that mean?”

“Nothing, it’s how we call our female friends.” He lied.

Completely unaware of the truth, she nodded. “I see, and yes I quite like pancakes.”

“Theo.” He simply said.

“Reira. Nice to finally know your name, Theo.” And she grinned broadly from across the table. “Thank you.”

Theo’s gaze lingered for too long before he forced himself to tear his gaze away, from a girl that was out of reach. He found out about her name eventually, without asking her directly but Theo remained calling her hondje, _endearing_ in his own way.

The more time they spent, the more he intrigued, the intensifying need for her presence wedged its way into his heart. But the world remained black and white for Theo, leaving a profound ache within him. It should not be a bad thing, if not because of all the soulmates defining the perfect match for everyone. 

If she wasn’t his, then she belonged to someone else — she was not _fated_ to him, his world was still colorless, and it won’t be miraculously turning colorful no matter how long the time they spent together.

_If only it was her, this damned soulmate thing would be worth it._

But, reality was always harsh, and cruel. Theo always loathed the unfairness of the soulmate belief, now he despised it with his entire being.

Unexpected was not the right word to encompass what happened between them. Not fated, either — perhaps there would be no word to explain this. _Them._

But did she not belong to Arthur? Even as the imperfect soulmate for not being able to see every color. There was a missing color, was it because she was unable to love Arthur? Perhaps fate knew Theo would come along and took a part of her heart.

A fractured soulmate, who she was to Arthur.

Unfated love, that was she had for Theo.


End file.
